


Mission: Adopt a dog

by Divinae



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Adopt a dog, Alive Hale Family, Derek isn't a meanie, Dogs, Happy Ending, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, No Smut, Sweet Derek Hale, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 16:53:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13127715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divinae/pseuds/Divinae
Summary: Stiles loves dogs. He feels it's time for him and his husband, Derek, to take the next step.Adopt a dog.But Derek keeps shooting him down.ORThe five times Derek tells Stiles no about getting a dog and the one time he surprises him.





	Mission: Adopt a dog

**Author's Note:**

> This is super sweet and fluffy. I came up with the idea after I overheard one of my coworkers. She keeps texting her mom pictures of dogs for adoption. She really wants to get one.
> 
> I knew Stiles would want to adopt one that needed a loving and caring home. He and Derek have a lot of love to give. So this story came about.

1.

Derek rolled over and stretched his arms out only to be met by cold sheets. 

“Stiles,” he mumbled as he cracked his eyes open to find his husband missing.

His phone dinged from the night stand. He grundling rolled over to pick it up. He swiped open his phone and noticed he’d been tagged in Facebook several times. 

His phone announced he’d been tagged again and opened the link. A picture of a small mixed dog popped up. It’s tongue hanging out the side of its mouth; it kind of looked like when Beetlejuice had his head shrunk. It was cute in its own unique way.

He sighed before he tossed the sheets to the side and got out of bed in search of his lover.

He could hear Stiles ‘oohing’ and ahhing’ from there living room. 

“Stiles, what are you doing?” He walked in to see his husband, shirtless, sitting at their computer looking at a picture with lots of small dogs on it.

“Derek,” Stiles spun around in surprise. “Look at how cute they are,” he pointed to the screen. 

“Sure,” he said, leaning over. He rested his chin on his husband’s shoulder as he wrapped his arms around him. 

“They all are up for adoption.” Stiles pretended to pet one. “If only we lived nearby we could get adopt one.”

Derek sighed, “Stiles, we aren’t ready for a dog. How did you even come by this?”

“Well, Isaac tagged me with his girlfriend’s rescue dog.” With a few quick clicks a picture of the curly-haired boy came up sitting in a recliner with a yorkie curled up on his lap. “Well, you know how I get... and now here we are,” he gestured to the computer.

Derek rubbed his hand over his face, “Stiles, how long have you been up.”

“Only an hour,” He twisted around to embrace Derek.

“More importantly, why did I wake up without you. This is our first day we’ve both had off and I had better plans than checking out cute puppies.” He ran his hands up and down his lover’s bareback.

“Oh, really… does it involve…even less clothes,” his lover grinned up at him.

“It does,” Derek kissed him.

“Well, let’s go,” Stiles panted after the kiss ended.

Stiles ran up the stairs, puppies long forgotten. 

##

2.

Lydia had made partner at her law firm and she went out and bought herself a home. She got a surprise when she moved in though.

The previous owners had left their old golden retriever behind. While she vowed to track them down, she grew attached to the grey-muzzled gentle girl.

“Oh,” Stiles’ fell to his knees, “and who’s this pretty girl.”

“Cleopatra,” Lydia responded.

The elderly golden thumped her tail on the floor as she soaked up the attention.

“Derek, look,” he called out to his husband as Derek entered the room behind Lydia.

“I see. So, this is the poor pooch who was left behind.” 

“Yes,” Lydia growled then pulled out a treat from her pocket and offered it to her dog. “I’m not mad at you, my sweet girl. You’re a good girl.” 

“I want one,” Stiles’ pleaded with his big bambi eyes. 

“No, Stiles.” Derek replied. 

“But think of how great it would be to have a dog waiting for you when you come home. Always happy to see you,” Stiles edged on.

“I’m sure Lydia will need a dog sitter sometimes, isn’t that right Lydia.” Derek hoped his slight change of subject would work.

Lydia looked between the two of them and her dog before she nodded, “You’re right. I do work long hours.”

“Great,” Stiles turned back to the dog and petted her. “Hear that girl, I’m going to be your babysitter. We’ll go for walks and binge watch tv…” he ranted on.

Derek sighed as he dodged the bullet again. He wasn’t ready for that type of commitment yet.

##

3\. 

“Of course, we’ll help out Scott.” Stiles agreed even before talking it over with Derek. 

Though the wolf heard every word over the phone. He put down his book and got his car keys.

“Derek, Scott needs our help...” Stiles voice trailed off as he noticed his husband twirling his car keys on his finger standing by front door. “You heard everything didn’t you.”

Derek raised his eyebrows in answer and opened the door. “Yep”

Later, Stiles laughed as he rolled around on the floor being jumped on the by the a group of young dogs. 

“I love puppy breath,” he giggled as one of them licked him on the ear. 

“Stiles’ we’re supposed to be washing them not playing with them.”

Scott had gotten stuck working by himself and he had full house. He called Stiles and Derek to come down and help with the bathes that were scheduled that day at the vets. An extra service they offered.

“I know,” Stiles huffed and got up holding a squirming black and tan pup, no bigger than his hand. “Okay, let’s get them done.”

Covered in water and suds, Stiles and Derek finished up the last bath; a huge mastiff that Derek had to manhandle into the bathtub. 

“Wouldn’t it be great if we could have one too,” Stiles hinted. “We could go running through the Preserve and play in the creek.”

“It would, but not yet. We don’t have the proper home to have one.” Derek voiced reason. 

Stiles sighed but agreed. “Yeah, we’d need a big backyard.” Then he perked up and rubbed up against his husband, “But I didn’t hear a solid no this time.”

##

4.

It was their weekly dinner at Stiles’ dad’s house. Stiles’ insisted they all had off every Thursday evening for a family meal unless it was an emergency. So far, they hadn’t missed one since he moved out two years prior and moved in with Derek. Unlike Derek, Stiles only had his father left. The Hales owned have of Beacon Hills and Derek’s mother was the mayor.

“Hey, dad. So, I have some good news.” Stiles handed his dad a turkey burger. “They’ve offered me a full-time teaching position at the high school. No more sub teaching for me and soon Derek will be done with the academy.”

Derek had left his previous job and decided to attend the police academy to join the Sheriff as a deputy and supernatural mediator. 

“That’s great news, son.” The Sheriff tossed some fries on his plate. “And Derek, I’m looking forward to having you on my payroll.”

Currently, Derek volunteered his services as supernatural mediator at the police station. 

“Me too, Sir.” 

“Please, I’ll tell you again. Call me, John.” 

Stiles brought down some old photo albums to show Derek. They had a discussion the previous evening about growing up. As they sat around the table looking at pictures, there was one of Stiles sitting atop of a big black dog.

“Blackie,” Stiles grinned. “That was my first dog.”

“And you named him Blackie.” Derek arched an eyebrow.

“I was four. I thought it was a great name.” Stiles pouted. “He was a good dog. One day, we’ll have one too.”

“One day, but not today.” Derek ceded. He knew by know when Stiles had his mind set on something he’d eventually get it. Plus, he confessed to his father-in-law, he liked the idea of owning a dog. 

##

5.

Derek thrived at his new job. 

Within six months, he broached the subject of looking for a house. 

“Really, one with a big backyard.” Stiles eyes lit up with excitement.

“Yep,” Derek confirmed and caught his husband as he jumped in his lap.

Even though his family was loaded, he hadn’t wanted to rely on his parents to help buy their first house. 

“Okay, let’s start looking,” Stiles replied with his red swollen lips from his impromptu makeout session with his lover.

They searched for weeks with the help of Laura, Derek’s sister, their realtor. They found problems with each one. Either not enough room or the kitchen was to small. It wasn’t private enough or the yard was to small.

Finally, they found one they really liked. A cute little three bedroom with a built on back patio.  
The backyard backed up to the Preserve, so Derek could go running without driving anywhere. The nearest neighbor was a fourth of a mile away. As soon as they moved in, Stiles started to sending pictures of different dogs up for adoption to Derek’s phone daily.

Derek turned them all down. “We’ll know it when the time is right.”

Stiles agreed. He really didn’t have a preference. One that needed a loving home, a good attitude and tolerated Derek’s wolf. 

##

+1

Stiles was babysitting Lydia’s dog, Cleopatra, when he got a call from his father.

“Hey, son. Derek won’t be able to met up at the restaurant for dinner. I need his help on a case. He’d call, but that man let his phone die.”

Stiles shook his head in the empty house. Derek did often let his phone run completely died. 

“Oh,” Stiles had been looking forward to their date. “That’s okay. I’ll pick something up on the way home for us. Any idea when he’ll be done?”

“A couple hours,” the Sheriff promised.

“Okay. I’ll hang with Lydia for a while before heading home. Thanks for the heads up. Love you.”

“Love you too, Stiles.” 

He and Cleo binged a few episodes of a new comedy on Netflix and munched on snacks as they waited for his red-headed friend to come home.

He stopped off at the diner and picked up the carry-out before heading home later. He was surprised to see Derek’s cruiser in the driveway.

“Derek,” he called out as he kicked the front door closed. He heard a curse as his husband emerged from the kitchen area in his pair of sweats and a long-sleeved shirt.

“Hey, love.” He leaned in for a kiss. “Hmm, cheeseburgers… smells great.”

“So, Dad kept you late. Must of been important. He knows we had a date planned?”

“Well, I asked for his help,” Derek confessed.

“But dad…” Stiles squinted and poked at his husband’s firm chest. “How did you get my dad to lie to me. You didn’t promise him a steak did you. He is on a strict diet.”

Derek grinned and took the food out of his hand placing it on the counter. “Nothing like that. Come with me.”

He let his lover lead him to the back door that lead to the fenced in backyard. There in the middle of the freshly cut lawn stood a quivering dog that topped maybe twenty pounds.

“Derek,” Stiles squealed. “You didn’t. Oh my god, you did. How? When?” 

“Scott called me a couple days ago. Told me he found the perfect dog for us. He’s a bit rough on the edges but he was a very sweet boy that needed a good home.”

The grey and white dog had clumps of hair missing. As Stiles crawled slowly over, he noticed one of its eyes were missing. 

“Oh, you poor thing,” He glanced over his shoulder, “What happened to him?”

“Hoarders. Scott tried but couldn’t save his eye. There were maggots living in it.” Derek shuttered at the thought. “He said that his hair should all grow back. It just needs time.”

“Oh, you poor baby.” Stiles cooed as he held his hand out towards it. The dog wagged its little nub of a tail. 

“Best he didn’t shy away when I shifted. In fact, he likes my wolf. It’s how I knew he was the one for us. All the other dogs cowered in fear but he cautiously made his way over to me.”

Derek handed Stiles some treats. “I don’t think he’s ever been outside before. He’s terrified of the grass. I think a little encouragement he’ll learn to like it out here.”

“Derek, he’s wonderful. Does he have a name,” Stiles sat up and ran his hands over the fur and bald patches.

“Not yet. Thought you’d do the honors.” He joined his husband on the grass.

“Lucky. Because we’re lucky to have him in our lives.” Stiles reached over and kissed his husband. “Thank you. I knew one day we’d have a dog.”

“Of course,” Derek petted the dog, “how about it. Do you like your name, Lucky?”

The young pup answered with a lick on his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> The dog with the maggots is true story. This poor little grey poodle mix came in covered in huge mats(it was one huge mat). After it got all shaved off, maggots were found and it lost an eye. But good ending. It was adopted to a loving family!
> 
> Owning a pet is a big commitment. So, if your considering getting one, make sure your ready. There are so many pets(dogs, cats, etc) that need loving homes.


End file.
